


Anal Chateau

by Hobbit69



Series: Stucky Liberty Series/ Down on the Farm [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cock Ring, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, butt plug, desperate anal sex, farmhouse AU, homecomings, untouched orgasm, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit69/pseuds/Hobbit69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has to leave the farm for the weekend for a conference and leaves Bucky at home alone. He tells Bucky not to touch himself, and Bucky obeys, sending Steve a video of him NOT touching himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anal Chateau

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a video posted by djpan6 on tumblr.  
> As always, dedicated to my beautiful bestie and muse, Desiree.   
> I'd say I'm sorry for it, but I'm not. Hopefully Hell will be fun.

As Steve entered his hotel room at the Chateau, a high end hotel in the capital owned by Stark Industries, he loosened his tie and ran a hand over his bearded face. He wasn't sure why Tony had insisted that Steve be there. it was for the Avengers. He was no longer an Avenger. He had retired with Bucky to a farmhouse in upstate New York. And if he wanted to include former Avengers, why hadn't Bucky been invited? He could only think that Tony still secretly resented Bucky for punching him so many times. In the face. But Tony didn't hold grudges. 

His phone pinged with an email as Steve tossed his onto the desk. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he opened the email from Bucky.

_TO: starspangleddaddy@gmail.com_

_FROM: buckyboobear@gmail.com_

_SUBJECT: You told me not to touch myself. I didn't. I'm a good boy._

His Bucky had sent him a video.

Bucky's cock, clad in a black cock ring jumped as he moaned in pleasure.

But his hand never came in in contact with his flesh.

Steve grinned as he pushed his dress trousers off without preamble. They got caught on his shoes, which, of course, tripped him. He landed gracelessly on his face on the carpeted floor. 

_Captain America, ladies and gentlemen._

Toeing his shoes off, Steve kicked off the navy blue pants. He flopped onto the bed and restarted the video. Bucky panted as he gyrated his hips as his cock flexed. He moaned as his stunning cock pulsed and Steve sighed, wrapping his hand around his aching cock.

Bucky's engorged flesh pumped, still untouched and he whispered Steve's name. Hearing that his Bucky was thinking of him, Steve stroked himself, watching Bucky bring himself pleasure without friction, just the thought of Steve.

Seeing that Bucky was close, Steve stroked quicker, wanting to finish with video. With the love of his life.

Cum shot from the tip of Bucky's cock seconds before Steve hit his release. As Bucky called Steve's name, Steve cried out for Bucky.

Bucky's face filled the phone screen. "Hey, babydoll. I hope the convention is going well. I've been a good boy, waiting for you."

The screen went dark. 

Steve sent Bucky a text. 

_My plane lands at noon tomorrow. Have that ass ready for the pounding I'm gonna give it._

Bucky's response was a photo of his appealingly bare ass.

_You're pushin' it, Buck._

He sent a picture of his cum covered chest and smirking lips. 

Setting his phone aside, Steve looked down at his ruined button down shirt the exact color of Bucky's eyes. He'd have to have it dry cleaned. He removed the shirt and moved into the bathroom, resolved to get home as quickly as he could. 

***

As soon as he landed, Steve texted Bucky.

_Get ready for me. I know you won't disappoint._

Bucky laughed and put the baked chicken spaghetti in the oven set on warm. He may as well feed Steve.

He wouldn't disappoint his Stevie.

Upstairs, in their bedroom, Bucky pulled out a bottle of lube and a medium sized butt plug. Deliberately, he removed his clothes and folded them, setting them on the dresser. He smiled and touched one of the framed photographs on the dresser of Steve in his uniform in 1942, before the serum. He was thin and lovely as ever. His helmet was too big, his khaki uniform hung on him. But Bucky had never seen anything as astonishingly beautiful as his little Stevie. In any form.

Thinking of Steve, Bucky crawled onto the bed. on his knees, he spread his legs and coated his flesh fingers with lube. Circling his puckered hole, Bucky sighed his lover's name, and slid his middle finger past the tight ring of muscle.

Thrusting his finger in and out, Bucky moaned, meeting his fingers. Unable to help himself, Bucky added a second digit and scissored them, stretching himself with his flesh hand for Steve. He quickly added a third finger and fucked himself for a few strokes then immediately replaced his flesh with the black plug, which he had coated liberally with lube using his metal hand.

Bucky picked up the cock ring he'd worn the day before for his video and stretched it around his engorged flesh.

God, he needed his Stevie home.

Bucky hadn't had a nightmare without Steve, thankfully, but he missed his lover. His touchstone. His Steve.

Slipping into grey lounge pants, Bucky padded back downstairs. In the kitchen, he loaded the dishwasher and washed pans by hand. Hearing Steve's truck crunch over the gravel in the drive, Bucky took the broom from the broom cupboard.

He heard Steve step through the door and call for him.

"In here," Bucky said, running the broom over the already clean wooden floor.

Steve entered and, without a word, grabbed Bucky from behind. Spinning Bucky around, Steve crushed his lips over Bucky's, sliding his fingers into Bucky's dark hair. Bucky's hands skimmed over Steve's broad back, returning the kiss.

Steve shoved the lounge pants off of Bucky's hips and onto the hardwood floor. He lifted Bucky onto the marble countertop and spread his thighs. He groaned when he saw the plug keeping Bucky prepared fro him.

"God, Buck. You're such a good boy."

Bucky cried out when Steve plucked the plastic from his body and tore open his own jeans.

"Yes, Stevie. God! Yes!" Bucky sobbed as Steve thrust into him.

Hearing Bucky's pleasure, Steve pulled him off of the counter, his legs over each arm, keeping Bucky spread out for him.

He set a punishing, brutal pace.

Knowing that he wouldn't last long, Steve ordered, "Touch yourself, baby."

Bucky was very obedient. He took himself in hand and stroked himself in time with Steve's pistoning hips.

"Fuck, Stevie. You feel so good." 

Steve nipped Bucky's throat. "I love you, Buck."

"Love you. . . Steve. . . Love. . . you," Bucky panted.

Feeling his stomach and balls tighten, Steve demanded, "Come for me, babe."

Steve brought Bucky to a screaming orgasm, and , on a shout of Bucky's name, Steve flooded him.

Leaning against the counter, Steve panted into Bucky's collarbone. "If I'd stayed away any longer, we would have killed each other."

Laughing, Bucky replied, "Yup. Dead."

Steve set Bucky on his feet. "I need food."

"I need a nap."

"Let's have both."

"You're my world, Steve. You know that, don't you?"

"Yeah, Buck. 'Til the end of the line."

[inspiration video ](http://djpan6.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always welcome!


End file.
